Writers Block
by Blinking Silence
Summary: This is for myrrhmonkey96's Suffering from Writers Block. This will contain 5 different prompts, each chapter starting a new one. As of 8/2/12 I'm adding 5 more prompts!
1. prompt 17

**Hello! This is for myrrhmonkey96's Suffering from Writers Block! The challenge had 5 prompts so the next 4 will be in the following chapters.**

**This chapter's prompt is #17-"My home reminds me of..." but I'm changing it to "**_**His **_**home reminds **_**him**_** of…" because I cannot write in first person very well.**

**You can find a link to see the house I used as inspiration on my profile.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

His home reminds him of...

Nothing. It's so complete different from anywhere Harry had lived. It wasn't overly perfect like the Dursley's, nor a large medieval castle like Hogwarts.

It was completely his own. Well, his and Draco's. But Harry didn't mind sharing his first home with his love.

Harry observed his new home from the yard, watching Draco walk through the door into the foyer. He was carrying their last box into the house, making them officially moved in.

The black haired wizard loved the brick colonial style house, had since the moment he and Draco had seen it when house hunting 2 months ago. He loved the four columns moving from the ground up to the second floor. The entire house was made of brick, had 2 porches, and 4 bedrooms.

Harry was shaken from his musings when Draco shouted from the doorway. "Potter! Get your arse in here! I want to break in the new couch!" Draco disappeared from the doorway as Harry rolled his eyes. Harry looked around, making sure none of their new neighbors had heard. It wouldn't do to have the neighbors talking on their first official day in the neighborhood.

Harry had no intention on "breaking in the new couch" as Draco put it. Teddy would be coming to live with them when they finished unpacking, and there was _no way_ he would do anything on a couch his godson would be sitting on.

This house would have good memories. Not ones about being locked in a cupboard, fighting a Dark Lord, or anything else. This place would be filled with memories like waking up next to Draco every day, Teddy waking him up on Christmas morning, and being a family.

Draco popped his head out. "Potter, if you don't get in here, I'm turning your entire wardrobe Slytherin green! I want to break in every possible surface before Teddy gets here!" Harry rolled his eyes again, not caring if Draco turned his cloths green. Draco always told Harry green brought out his eyes. And if he put them on, he wouldn't make it out of their room.

But he knew Teddy wouldn't appreciate smelling sex all over the house. He still remembered Teddy asking them why surfaces Harry and Draco had used for some _adult _purposes smelled so weird when he came to visit them at Grimmuald Place last month. The Savior learned then that while Teddy may not have turned out to be a werewolf, he still had the senses of one.

_***Flashback***_

_A five year old Teddy ran and latched onto Harry's leg as soon as he came through the Floo. Andromeda followed after her grandson. "Thank you so much Harry, dear. You know how excited he's been since he found out he is going to live with you once you and Draco move. He's been a hand full."_

_Harry picked Teddy up and held him. "No problem. This way Draco can get used to him being around more." Harry and Andromeda said their goodbyes and Harry took his godson into the library where Teddy kept his toys. Harry watched as Teddy play with a muggle toy train for about 10 minutes before Teddy asked him a very… odd question. _

"_Uncle Harry, what's with the smell? I smelt it when we passed the couch in the living room. And it's on that desk." Teddy point at the desk Harry was currently leaning on, which had been used for a _very _different purpose and hour earlier. Same with the couch. All Harry could do was blush and make sure Teddy never went into a room they had had sex in within 24 hours of him being there._

_***End***_

Harry smiled, wanting Teddy with them right now. He knew Draco would make an excellent father, no matter what the blond thought. And they could be a family in their new home. Make new memories, good ones.

Yes, his home reminded him of nothing. Yet.


	2. prompt 37

**Here's the second prompt!**

**The prompt is #37 - 30 uses for a clothes hanger, but I could only find 15. So now it's 15 uses for a clothes hanger.**

**As I mention in Use 4, I'm making Ginny a surrogate mother for Harry and Draco's kids. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Use 1: Fishing net**

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione screech as she walked into her and Ron's room. Harry was sitting on the floor with Rose and Hugo sitting on either side of him.

He had a metal clothes hanger bent to form a circle and a pair of her panty hose in his hands. Harry looked up when he heard his friend scream.

"Rose and Hugo wanted to go fishing and I'm making a net." Both Rose and Hugo had hid behind Harry when they saw their mom was mad.

Hermione sighed, "And why did you have to use a cloth hanger and my pantyhose? Why didn't you transfigure one?"

"Oh… um." Hermione sighed and left the room.

**Use 2: Antenna**

Draco came into his and Harry's living room to find the black haired wizard messing with their TV. Harry was bent over it, and while Draco liked the view, he really should make sure Harry wouldn't electrocute himself.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry straightened up and turned to see Draco. "The TV won't show any picture! So I'm making an antenna."

Draco examined the "antenna". It looked like a metal stick that had _a lot_ of nicks in it. Every few inches there was an angle in it.

Draco just sighed and walked away.

**Use 3: Mobile**

"Why are we doing this again?" Draco asked while Harry made sure they had all the toys.

"Because, I want to give it to Luna! Who knows what kind of odd toys she's gotten. At least now baby Arielle have a nice and normal mobile to play with." Harry picked up the little pink star. "Isn't this cute?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat next to Harry, who had put the star down and picked up the clothes hanger. But Draco had to admit, seeing Harry go gaga over a baby was adorable. Harry tried to untwist the metal, but it wouldn't budge.

Draco rolled his eyes and swished his wand. The metal unwound and made a circle. Harry looked at Draco with a blinding smile.

Ok, so maybe Harry's mobile idea wasn't so bad.

**Use 4: Bubble wand**

Draco watched as Harry and James ran around their back yard. James was a carbon copy of Draco, but you could see hints of Ginny, who had been their surrogate mother. His blond hair tinting red in the sun. Albus ran by Draco, grabbing his hand to drag him toward his brother and Daddy.

"Come on Papa! Daddy said he'd make one for you too!" Draco smiled as his second son dragged him towards Harry, who was waving his wand over something. He held it up for Draco when he was a few feet away.

It a clothes hanger that had been unbent and straightened. Harry had made a circle with half of it at the end. There was a small bowl containing a shiny liquid, it looked like a drunken rainbow. "Come on Dray! It's a bubble wand!"

**Use 5: Hanging cloths**

Harry was doing laundry. He shook out the wrinkles in his clean shirt, and took a hanger out of the closet. He put his shirt on it and hung it up.

**Use 6: Unclog drains**

Harry stabbed the straight cloths hanger down the drain. He knew something was down there, but he didn't want to know what. The drain had been clogged for a week and Draco kept nagging him to call a Plummer, but Harry could do this himself.

Harry kept jabbing the clogged drain until he felt something shift. When he brought the hanger up, there was a chicken bone on the end. It had mold all over it.

"Ew."

**Use 7: Unlock car doors**

Draco slid the hanger inside the car against the window, trying to be quiet. He knew Harry would never let him down if he knew Draco had locked the keys in their car.

He jiggled the hanger and heard a pop. Draco grinned and opened the door. He grabbed the keys and turned to go inside. But when he turned around, he faced a very smug Harry Potter-Malfoy.

"Lock your keys in the car?"

Damn it.

**Use 8: Dowsing rods**

Draco had heard something moving around their house for the last few nights. Every time he woke up, Harry was gone, so Draco had assumed Harry was just getting a drink. But this noise had gone one for 5 days.

Draco got out of bed and went looking for Harry. He checked the dining room and the living room, but no Harry. He heard something crash up the stairs by their bedroom and rushed upstairs.

When he got there, he saw something _totally_ unexpected. There was Harry, standing in the hallway, holding to clothes hangers bent in the shape of on "L".

"What the _hell _are you doing? It's 3 AM!"

"I'm looking for ghosts! Now shh, you might scare them away!"

**Use 9: Costumes**

"Daddy! Aren't I pretty?" Lily ran up to Harry, who was reading the Daily Prophet in the kitchen. It was Halloween, and Jamie, Al, and Lily couldn't wait to go trick-or-treating. Lily had decided to be a fairy, and Draco had been in charge of her costume.

Draco had been unusually resourceful with the materials he used. Harry could make out the metal used as a wire in Lily's fairy wings. It looked suspiciously like a metal clothes hanger.

**Use 10: Smores**

Harry couldn't believe he was watching Draco Malfoy roasting marsh mellows over an open fire with 3 children. And he was holding the chocolate and graham crackers.

They were using hangers they had spelled straight to put the marsh mellows on. Draco was putting a marsh mellow on Albus' hanger/stick and made sure he didn't get to close to the fire.

"Potter, what are you staring at? Get over here and give Jamie a chocolate square, his marsh mellow is about to catch on fire."

"It is not Pa-" He was interrupted by his marsh mellow bursting into flames.

**Use 11: Kabobs**

Harry watched as Draco acted like a muggle for the thousandths time in the last few years. Here he was barbequing Kabobs for his 3 children. They had totally forgotten to pick up kabob skewers when the picked up the ingredients so they were using metal clothes hangers.

They had let Jamie, who had just come back from his first year at Hogwarts, spell the hangers straight.

**Use 13: Poking things**

Harry had just got back from a hard day at work when Walburga's portrait started screeching.

"BLOOD-TRAITORS! FREAKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Harry rolled his eyes, having lived in Gimmuald Place for 3 years now. He still was determined to find a way to get that bitch off his wall.

He was digging in his closet when something sharp hit finger. When he pulled back, it was bleeding slightly. That's when he got an idea

***20 minutes later***

"STOP THAT! YOU BASTARD!" But Harry was having too much fun poking her with the sharp end of metal clothes hanger.

**Use 14: Hook hand**

"Daddy! Look what Uncle Forge and Gred got me!" Albus ran up to Harry, his hands in the air. But one of his hands were gone and replaced by a… pirate hook? It looked like it was made out of a hanger, just molded to look like a hook.

Harry was going to have a talk with Fred and George.

**Use 15: Plant hanging**

Harry struggled with the stubborn clothes hanger to shape that would hold the plant he wanted to hang. He wanted to hang this plant to liven up the dreary library in Grimmuald Place, but the darn hanger wasn't cooperating!

The plant was just sitting in a chair a few feet away, waiting to be hung. And if thi- HA! Harry grinned when he finally got the hanger in the right shape. He was so proud when he got the plant hung.

"Why didn't you just use magic?" Draco asked from the doorway.


	3. prompt 82

**Hello! Here's chapter 3. The girls in this are modeled after my new friends in my first college class! **

**Prompt 82:**** "Catching the signal from one of her friends, Jocelyn brushed her skirt, took a deep breath, and walked towards where he sat."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jocelyn prayed her friends didn't make her look like an idiot. She had been staring at the gorgeous guy _all night_ and Yacenia and Brenda said they would check him out for her. She hoped Yacenia didn't stare at his teeth, or Brenda hit on him before she could.

He was sitting at the bar, had been for the last 10 minutes. Before that he was on the dance floor. He had had a few drinks, but didn't appear drunk. Jocelyn loved how the flashing lights caught his green eyes and pitch black hair.

Jocelyn brushed her long black hair over her ear and pulled on her short skirt. Why did she let Yacenia talk her into these things? She should never listen to someone with a teeth fetish.

Jocelyn watched as Brenda sat next to the gorgeous guy. Brenda was usually the one to go home with a random guy, and Jocelyn hoped that she didn't decide she wanted him too.

Yacenia leaned on the bar on the other side on him. She said something, and he replied. He didn't look at their skimpily covered chests or short skirts.

Hopefully that meant he was a gentlemen and not gay or taken.

Jocelyn watched him take a drink in his hand, keeping his eyes on the girl's faces. They kept talking, and the guy would say a few words here and there.

Jocelyn ordered another drink while she was waiting for Brenda's signal. Yacenia was laughing at something the guy had said, and she saw some other women glaring at Yacenia and Brenda.

Catching the signal from one of her friends, Jocelyn brushed her skirt, took a deep breath, and walked towards where he sat.

Jocelyn moved around all the dancing bodies to get to them. She made sure not to spill her drink on her fancy (slutty) new clothes.

When she finally got close enough, she could hear his voice. And damn it was a voice! But it was what the voice was saying.

"My boyfriend should be here any minute. I just got here half an hour early." 3 sets of eyes widened when he said that.

He was gay _and _taken?

**Just so you know, me friends aren't really that bad. but Yacenia does have a teeth fetish. Weird girl, she is.**

**Wow, 3 chapters in 3 days! but these are only about 1/4 the length of my other stories chapters.**


	4. propmt 111

**Chapter 4! The prompt is #111 – Numbers. And I don't know why, but I'm always making Draco the perverted one. Oh well **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing T-T**

**1-The number of times Draco's proposed**

Draco looked around the room to make sure it was perfect for the 7th time. He was in the Room of Requirement and he was proposing to Harry tonight.

There as a nice dinner on a table, along with some wine. A ring in his pocket.

Harry smiled at Draco over the table. Draco stood and knelt in front of Harry. Harry's eyes widened.

"Harry, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to grow old and grey together. Will you be my husband?"

**2-The number of pets they have**

A dog came from the open door to their backyard. "James! What have I told you about letting Spike into the house?" Harry asked. James had followed Spike into the house, trailing mud behind him.

"You let Lily keep Fluffy in the house!" James argued. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fluffy is a rabbit, and less likely to make a mess like Spike. I want you to clean all this mud up, muggle style. And you best do it before Papa gets home. You know how he gets about messes."

**3-The number of kids they have**

"IM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN. YOU FUCKERS! WHY'D I LET YOU COVINCE ME TO DO THIS A THIRD TIME? IMMA CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!" Ginny yelled as she gave birth to Lily.

Ginny had carried and birthed all three on their children, well, was in the middle of the third birth.

Harry was at her right and Draco on her left as she gave one last push. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Congrats, you have a baby girl!"

**4-The number of times they've been on vacation**

"Ahh." Draco sighed as he fell on the large bed. Harry smile at him from the doorway. They were on vacation, taking some time away from the kids. They were in a small town in Ireland, resting and taking some time for themselves.

"Come over here Potter! You're the one who wanted to take a vacation!"

**5-The number of times they've been caught**

"My God! My Eyes!" Ron yelled as he ran from the room. Harry climbed off Draco, thanking god the still had their pants on. He looked around their living room for his shirt, while Draco didn't even try to move from his place on the couch.

Harry found his shirt and slipped it in, while trying to will away his erection. "Ron? Where are you?" Harry called from the doorway.

"Harry, let him hide. He shouldn't come to people's homes unannounced if he didn't want an eye full."

**6-The number of times Mrs. Weasley has tried to get them to have one more kid. **

"Really Harry. You know Ginny doesn't mind carrying them! And wouldn't you love to have another baby around?" Harry dropped his head onto the table. Lily was barely 5, and here Mrs. Weasley was trying to get them to have another child.

"Mrs. Weasley, you know Draco and I agreed on 3. I don't think I could handle another. Can't you just ask Ginny and Dean to have one of their own?"

**7-The number Draco has freaked out about Harry almost being killed by his job.**

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed! They told you to wait for back up before going after that guy!" Draco yelled while he paced in Harry's hospital room.

They were at St. Mungos after Harry had gotten injured while chasing a new dark wizard. Lily, Albus, and James were with their grandparents.

Draco had been trying to get Harry to cut back on his hours as an Auror, but Harry wouldn't listen, and now he was in the hospital.

**9-The number times James has gotten in trouble for playing a prank on Lilly**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER-MALFOY, get down here this instant!" Harry yelled up the stairs. A 6 year old Lily crying while holding onto his leg. Her normally red hair a bright pink.

A 9 year old James came down the stairs slowly, trying to avoid his father's eyes. "Yeah Dad?"

Harry sighed, "What did you do to your sister's hair?"

**10-The number of anniversaries they've had.**

Draco had the entire room lit with candles. The kids were with their Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron tonight so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Draco had cooked himself, something he didn't do very often. Today was his and Harry's 10th anniversary and he wanted it to be special. And Harry should be home from work any minute.

The food was set at the table and the candles were lit. Draco had his best robes on, but if he had his way, they wouldn't be on for very long. He heard the door open from the hallway, and he moved to the entryway.

"Happy Anniversary Harry."

**R&R**


	5. prompt 2

**Last chapter! The prompt for this chapter is #2- cliché! Vague right? So I decided to use the best friend cliché. You know, where the guy/girl falls for their best friend? Hopefully I'll do it justice.**

**This will be all non-magical. So obviously AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey." Harry said as he jumped on Draco's bed. Draco looked up from his place at his desk, which had papers spread all over it. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry rolled around on his giant bed. "God, why can't I have a bed like this? Damn Dursley's."

Draco knew all about those "Damn Dursley's". Harry had lived with them ever since his parents had been killed in a car crash when he was 15 months old. But while they might not be the ideal guardians, Draco was slightly thankful.

If it weren't for them, he never would have met Harry. The Dursley's lived 3 houses down from the Malfoy's in an up-scale neighborhood. It was because they were Harry's only living relatives that he had to live with them. And that meant he was 3 houses down from Draco. And Draco was eternally grateful for that.

Draco had fallen in love with Harry the moment he saw the brunette the first day of Kindergarten. They were in the same class, even sat next to each other. Harry's cousin Dudley had made sure all the other kids stayed away from Harry under the threat of wedgies and swirlies. But Dudley knew better than to mess with a Malfoy. Vernon Dursley had made sure his son knew who pulled the strings in the world, and to not mess with them. It was just Draco's luck his father owned the drilling company Vernon worked for.

So Dudley wasn't able to touch him. Which meant he could get as close to his love without him interfering. And since Kindergarten he and Harry had been best friends.

And now they were 17 and seniors in high school. Draco could remember all 12 years of their friendship, from the cootie phase to awkward school dances. Draco hadn't actually realized he was _in _love with Harry until they were 15. When all those hormones decided to play with their teenage minds and bodies.

Draco remembered the first time his body had had a _reaction _to Harry. They were 15, and Harry had slept over at Draco's house. This itself wasn't an odd thing. Harry sometimes spent several nights a week at Draco's just to get away from the Dursleys. They had decided to go swimming in the pool Draco's family had just finished installing the week before. The two teens had changed into trunks and jumped in.

It was when Draco was lounging in a chair that the brunette got out of the pool for some lemonade. Draco had watched Harry climb the stairs, noticing the water glide off the younger teen's body. How the body was slightly different from it had always been before. Harry had always had the build of a swimmer, thanks to all the work the Dursley's made him do. But there was something different. The soft lines of adolescence were gone, giving way to the hard edges of adulthood.

And the blonde's hormone affected body couldn't help but notice. He watched as Harry got back in and swam for 10 minutes before he had to excuse himself. Ever since then he knew not only was he gay, he was in love with his best friend.

_I know, cliché right?_ He thought.

So now here he was, 2 years later. Watching his love roll around on his bed after his family had made him do a long list of chores the hired help at Malfoy Manor wouldn't even be able to handle. And then he remembered that Harry was talking to him. And he should probably be listening.

Wait, was Harry blushing? What had he missed when he was reminiscing?

"So... what do you think?" Harry turned his face away, hoping Draco didn't see his blush.

"Sorry, what did you say? I spaced out." Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Draco. He had just bared his soul, and Draco had, what_, spaced_ _out?_ He had just asked the question that had been on his mind for _years_ and Draco hadn't even been paying attention?

Harry lay back on the large bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe it was for the best. There was no _way_ Draco would like him like _that._ Harry was just wasting his time nursing his crush on Draco. But he would never know unless he asked… right?

"I asked, um, if you wanted to..." Harry trailed off. Maybe it was just better to live in denial? He could marry a nice girl, have a few kids, and stay friends with the Adonis he called his best friend. Let Draco live blissfully unaware that Harry was madly in love with him. Yeah, that'd be for the best.

Harry worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Why couldn't he ever have the courage to confess? He'd been trying for _months! _But every time he would start to say "I love you", something or someone would interrupt him. So maybe it was for the best.

Draco looked at his best friend and love. It drove his crazy to see him sprawled out over his bed and to not be on top of him. Draco could feel the primal need to claim what he saw as his. He had scared off several people, male and female, who had tried to take Harry away from him. There had been that slutty blonde cheerleader. And then the football captain. That one was a surprise. Who would have thought the biggest jock in school was gay?

And for some reason that need was growing. Looking back, it was probably the reason he said "Fuck it," before pouncing on Harry. His lips attached to Harry's the moment he was close enough. After a few minutes of rushed kisses, Draco pulled back for air. He looked into Harry's eyes, looking for confirmation that he was ok with this development.

Harry just smiled and said, "Finally."

**AHH IT'S DONE! I have written out all 5 prompts! And I have to say, this is probably my favorite. I wrote it in about an hour and a half. In the middle of the night. **

**Maybe it's good enough to make longer? Just let me know if you think I should.**

**R&R**


	6. prompt 28

****Wow, I'm taking on the same challenge a year later.  
><strong>**

****Disclaimer- I own nothing.****

**Prompt 28- Dialogue only**

"Please? Pretty please? Come on Draco! I know you want to!"

"You know no such thing Potter. Get that idea out of your pretty little head."

"Aww, you think my head is pretty? Why not? Please?"

"Because Potter, I am the man. If, _if_ this was going to happen, I would be the one asking. And you'd be in a dress."

"Draco! I told you I won't do that anymore! Not after Sirius walked in, he still won't let it go… Do you know why it's not a good idea to give a marauder black mail material? They _never_ let it go!"

"Good thing I have pictures then huh?"

"You have _pictures?_ Draco, if you don't give me those _right now _I swear you're never having sex again."

"But… Damn it! Fine, I'll give them to you tonight."

"Good. Now we both know who the man is, huh? So just say yes."

"Fine! Yes, I will marry you, you idiot!"


	7. prompt 121

****Disclaimer- I own nothing.****

**Prompt 121 "****I'm glad you saw that too"**

Hermione and Ron where watching Harry and Malfoy fight, _again. _Ever since Malfoy came to the Order looking for protection, it seemed that all they did was fight. Hermione couldn't remember them having one conversation. Even simple requests like 'pass the salt' were shouted. And it was driving everyone in Gimmuald Place crazy.

Right now they were arguing over where Malfoy had placed a book. He had taken it out of the library apparently, and then left it in the living room. And Harry had told him to put it away, but Malfoy had said he would do it later. It was almost like they enjoyed yelling at each other. They purposefully provoked each other over the stupidest things.

"I said to go put it away!

"And I'll do it when I'm good and ready!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and left them to it. It really was no use trying to get them to get along. They were as different as day and night, and Malfoy's snobbishness didn't help any.

But the war was coming to a close any day now and they needed to cooperate. They needed to be able to trust each other to watch each other's back. And with all this hostility, they were more likely to fire at each other's backs.

"This is my house, and I say if you don't put that book away, you can get out!"

"I'm the last Black, I have a right to be in the Black House!"

Narcissa had died during a battle a few weeks ago. While Malfoy kept saying she didn't support the Dark Lord, she could never go against her husband and died fighting for the Death Eaters. And unfortunately there were many wives and children who were like her.

"Then you should want the house to be clean, right? Now put that book away!"

"No!"

And then Harry pounced on Malfoy. Hermione expected blood and fists but… Was Harry kissing Malfoy?

Hermione grabbed an equally shocked Ron by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Did that just happen?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm glad you saw that too, cause no one would ever believe it if I told them."


	8. prompt 96

**Prompt 96- The most difficult decision of his life.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. **

Draco was facing the most difficult decision of his life. Follow his father's orders and join the Death Eaters, or follow his heart and be with Harry.

He was locked in the Room of Requirement, just staring at a large fireplace. It was the middle of 6th year, and his father had sent the note he'd been dreading his entire life. It was still clenched in his hand, the words smudged. The note was simple, not really saying anything in case someone got ahold of it.

**Drcao,**

**It is time. You will join over Yule.**

**Lucius**

Yule break started in just 5 day, so he didn't have much time. He was raised knowing that one day he would join the Death Eaters. He never thought he would have another option. It was 'you always follow family' even if family was going to get you killed or be a minion for a psychopath.

But then he had met Harry Potter when he started Hogwarts. Everyone thought Harry would be this glorious hero, and would take all the shit they threw at him. And Draco thought this too until the end of 4th year. He'd seen what the Triwizard Tournament had done to him. He had to face death just for the amusement of the public. And his best friend had turned his back on him, just because of jealousy. Then the death of that Hufflepuff boy. So after that night Draco had sought him out. He finally got to know the real Harry. They'd become friends after Draco had comforted Harry when he had no one else. And Harry got to know Draco. Learned the he really didn't want to be a Death Eater.

So they became friends, but for Draco's safety they still pretended to be enemies. Every few days they would meet up in the RoR and just talk. Then, in the middle of 5th year, they confessed to having deeper feelings for each other. And since then, they had been seeing each other secretly. Harry hadn't even told his best friends about them.

But now he had to face his father. He actually had to tell his father that no, he wasn't going to join the Death Eaters. He could probably just send a note back, but he knew he would never be welcome. So did he give up his family or Harry? His family was trying to force a life time of slavery and torture onto him while Harry was trying to save him. Make it so he'd have a future that didn't include a great deal of pain.

So was it really a choice? He choose Harry.


End file.
